Pokemon Meets Yu Yu Hakusho
by Mito-Rae
Summary: Kurama is a pokemon? Heh heh. just a little bit of lemon!
1. Authors Introduction

Pokemon Meets YYH: The Trivial Story of Youko Kurama  
DISCLAIMER FOR ALL CHAPTERS AFTERWARDS!! : Mito ( me) and Rae do not own Yu  
Yu Hakusho but we both want to!!! Anyways. here's the authors notes between  
us two before we wrote the story. it all leads up to the story I promise!!!  
Rae: What do you mean? Starting to make you cry?  
Mito: No. I'm not really evil by nature, but right now I just wannna kill  
someone just for the pleasure of it. and this is going to sound weird. but  
taste some blood. Heated slick fluid. .'  
Rae: What made you think of that?  
Mito: The rape stories. told you it was gonna sound weird.  
Rae: Anyways do you wanna start a story? If you do what characters, what's  
the storyline? And is it going to be yaoi? We can use this book?  
Mito: Uh.Storyline..Pokemon meets YYH. Gotta catch the spirit foxes?  
Rae: Lol is it going to be Yaoi? And you can write the pokemon. I stopped  
watching that in 5th grade. So I know little about it.  
Mito: I've rped a couple times, but I was thinking: Hiei catches Kurama and  
uses him in battle? And yeah it'll be yaoi, but in a sweet way.  
Rae: So Kurama is a pokemon?  
Mito: NO. Listen carefully. or read carefully. Whatever. Gotta catch the  
foxes. Hiei catches Kurama in the Pokeball!!  
Rae: So he still looks like the *sexy* Kurama that he is but is in a  
pokeball? And he is rare?  
Mito: Yeah  
Rae: Alright. So Hiei catches Kurama and they battle with Ash? And they  
become friends? *Really good friends* and what happen after that? Or they  
can battle and become enemies then they have feeling for each other then a  
triangle?  
Mito: Uh, I was thinking Kurama X Hiei. but it could be a triangle.  
Rae: Okay you start the story.  
Mito: Why me?  
( Further on in Math Class)  
Mito: Tashana's mom and dad are getting a divorce.  
Rae: Who is Tashana?  
( Mito points to girl in front of her)  
( Rae: Oh)  
Mito: Whats the end number of a division thing called?  
( Rae: I dunno!!! :: Searches through math book)  
Rae: I'm having Writers Block!! (  
Mito: Haha!  
Rae: That's not funny!! :P  
Mito: Yes it is.  
Rae: I'm in pain and your laughing!  
Mito: LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL  
( Another note is after this. I have to write this one too, but it's with  
another author. And yes, Both Mito ( me) and Rae are real. Those where real  
notes!! Lol)  
Mito: Hullo  
Ali: What is that?  
Mito: HELLO  
Ali: Oh, what's up?  
Mito: Nm, you?  
Ali: Do you have my pen?  
Mito: Yeah  
Ali: No my other pen.  
Mito: No, now gimme my pen back!!  
Ali: Okay but you have to give me my pen.  
Mito: What's it look like?  
Ali: Black and silver  
( Later on in health class)  
Mito: Rape? Is that what we are watching now?  
( Mito is talking about video playing)  
Ali: No  
Mito: Oh, so what are we watching?  
Ali: Nothing now  
Mito: Now we are. I want you to see Rae's yaoi pics.  
Ali: I didn't know Rae was into that stuff. Where are they?  
Mito: Here  
Ali: What's so nasty about it?  
Mito: Look at these two. Put them back in the folder afterwards please.  
Ali: Wow. that's not nasty. Nasty website www. ( bleeps out).com or www. (  
bleeps out again).com  
Mito: Sounds promising! Lol have you read our story?  
Ali: Not all of it. Is it a porn book because I want in on it.  
Mito: Lol You will then. We'll do a rape/lemon story  
Ali: Ok, I have a notebook for it. It could be a porn book.  
Mito: Porn book or porn story?  
Ali: Book. Everything has to be porn!  
Mito: What do you mean by book?  
Ali: Just like this but better!  
( OOOOHHHH. I wonder what it'll be like?! Oh well. once I get this posted  
I'll work on uploading the rest! I promise!!!!!!!!! *Spolier alert*** The  
chapter when Shinta gets pregnant. few moths he's dealing with cleaning and  
sickness and stuff got destroyed!! Opps! Oh well. Bye bye for now. -Mito) 


	2. Chapter 2: Poem: love

love  
  
love is dangerous as a rose  
yet elegant as one  
the extent of its beauty is legendary  
but its thorns can be painful  
  
  
in the shadows it is a dragon  
it creeps unrevealed  
waiting to be discovered  
but to be found it needs desire.... to be continued 


	3. Chapter 3: Kurama is caught

Welcome everyone. This is Mito Waruka, your humble author. Well, one of your humble authors. Rae Rae is the other one. But noone likes her. Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, me and Rae would torture the boys sooo much. * smirks evilly*. Oh well.. all credit goes to.. Mr..uh.. Mr. Somebody ( we forgot who made it)  
  
Pokemon Meets Yu Yu Hakusho: Trivial Story of Youko Kurama  
  
Kurama sat at the base of a tree, lifting a hand a vine crept slowly over to him and he snapped off the tip, wrapping his red mane up in a ponytail. Leaning back he sighed and closed glittering green eyes. Little did he know, a very persistant fire koorime had been stalking him for days and was now hiding in the shadows high in the tree.  
  
Waiting until his prey's eyes where closed, he scooped a handful of powder from the pouch beside him and sprinkled it through the branches. Some of the dark purple powder landed on the fox, a bright contrast between red and purple. Stirring, Kurama opened his eyes and started to stretch, but couldn't. He was fully paralyzed, eyes wide and glossy as he watched Hiei land on the ground in front of him amd reach down, rubbing calloused knuckles along the Kitsune's jawbone, voice a fluid whisper. " You are very rare, my beautiful rose. Very very rare and now you belong to me."  
Kurama gasped inwardly, still wide-eyed as a small red and white ball was brought from one of Hiei's back pockets. The ball suddenly grew in size and opened, allowing Kurama's laser-like form to enter. The top came down and the little glowing circle dimmed. Hiei kissed the ball happily and slipped it back into his pocket.  
  
Inside, Kurama looked around as he lounged on a very soft down-filled pillow. The ball was HUGE inside, a skylight showed clouds and sun sprinkled around him in a heated pool. The floor was all pillows and in the corner sat a large, long table filled with tons of food and drinks. Kurama made his way slowly over and then gave up his perfect, agile movements and took a very deep swig of wine, then a large bite of bread and sighed happily looking around before he noticed the book on the table beside the reserves of food:  
  
"The Fox, The Rose, and The Dragon"  
  
-------Owari--------- ( Here's Rae Rae. Don't forget to do the disclaimer Rae, someone out there could sue us and I don't wanna lose my cardboard box and supply of cans!! -Mito) 


	4. Chapter 4: Blushes and Kitsunes

Hiya! I'm the Author Rae Rae. I know you all couldn't stand Mito. She is  
such a *bleep*. Anyway, all the credit goes to little o me!  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH. Damnit!  
Kurama slowly opened the book and began to read. He read about a fox named  
Kitsune ( A/N: Okay, this is Mito.. I write the story on word processor,  
and both her and I write it in this little notebook.. In any case, her  
chapters will be short and don't make much sense. For all you anime newbs  
out there, Kitsune means Fox in Japanese. I just don't think she could  
think of a name.)  
"One day Kitsune came across a beautiful rose" Then all of a sudden he was  
thrown out of the pokeball. He looked around to see if he could find his  
captor. But while looking he saw that he was in some sort of park. Then he  
saw his captor, Hiei, sitting on a bench with a wide grin on his face. Then  
he spoke: "Who are you?" Kurama asked.  
"My name is Hiei."  
"Why did you capture me?"  
"Because you are very rare, and beautiful, and I have a lust for beautiful  
things."  
A little shocked by his answer, Kurama looked stunned. Hiei, if it was even  
possible, grinned wider, making poor kurama blush.  
~~~~~~~~Owari~~~~~~  
(Sorry guys, this chapter was so short and I had writers block! SO maybe  
Mito will do a long chapter for ya!) 


	5. Chapter 5: Tear gems and Someone's

Damnit Rae Rae! Your stupid writers block made all our humble fans  
sweatdrop! Well, I saw one to two in Georgia.oh look! There's one.right  
there see? In Nevada! Nevada's neat.but too hot right? Oh yeah, I'm kinda  
getting off the subject. I do not own YYH, but I have a very evil plan to  
in the future. ( Cackles Maniacally) ( I'm listening to Beautiful People  
right now by Marylyn Manson ^_^)  
Disclaimer: Go back to Ch.4,3,2,or 1  
Hiei then smiled softly at Kurama, watching his blush suspiciously, and  
patted the space on the bench beside him. Kurama blinked, then sat down  
slowly, hesitantly. After a moment of thought, he yawned and stretched out  
across Hiei's lap, eyes closed. Hiei reached a hand down to stroke the red,  
silky mane lovingly, teasing, and letting red locks slip from between his  
fingers. The Dragon Tatoo on his arm appeared suddenly and glowed a dim  
pink around the blackness. Hiei raised an eyebrow and then realized that  
the fox was somehow energizing the Dragon Of The Darkness Falme without  
knowing it.  
"So rare"  
He whispered into the soft ear lustily.  
"I love you Kurama."  
"Nani?"  
"Kitsune no baka! Ai Shiteru"  
Kurama raised his head, bright green eyes glazed over with a tinge of gold.  
"Nani?"  
Hiei was beginning to get impatient. Did Kurama not realize that he loved  
him? Did the former-youko even understand love? Or was it all just lust?  
The youkai sighed and shoved his now-long-blakc-hair-braided-back-in-a-four-  
foot-braid from his shoulder before continuing.  
"Ai shiteru, Touchann"  
Kurama swallowed nervously and turned away, facing the others in the park,  
though everyone else seemed busy training. Hiei growled, then took a deep  
breath. His fox would grow more comfortable with him over time.  
@-Somewhere there's a heart broken, like w ilted, bleeding rose.-@  
But how long? How long would It take?  
@- The color ebbs away, flowing in a river of crimson red.-@  
He had been rejected too much.  
@-With it goes life, leaving an empty, brittle shell.-@  
A forbidden child with no future, half fire, half ice. No love.  
@-The thorns become dry and bony, then stem hard, and the petals fall away  
one by one. They are devoid of feeling, anger, love. They are simply a  
reminder of what used to be.of what could have been.-@ Hiei's eyes welled  
up and a single tear snaked it's way down his cheek, hardening as it fell  
off the side of his jaw and landing in Kurama's outstretched hand. As the  
fox looked it over, his feature's softened. Hiei looked down at him sadly.  
" Please understand. I just want someone to love. Please."  
Another gem landed in the youko's hand. Kurama smiled, and, sitting up,  
kissed the Koorime softly, tongue flickering against softened but full  
lips. After a few blissful moments, and much to the dismay of Hiei, the  
rose-carrier pulled back a few inches away, and whispered to him.  
" I'll be that someone, then."  
@-Owari-@  
Did you like it? Longer than Rae, but probably a bit too sappy, ne? Oh  
well. * Waves to person in Nevada* Mito, signing out!) 


	6. Chapter 6: Addiction

( Hey, Rae Rae's back again. Yippie!! This one may be alittle longer, don't  
know! Hey Mito!! ( )  
While Kurama was in the pokeball, he walked back to the table he was  
sitting at earlier. He was thinking about Hiei.  
"Do I really love him?"  
He asked himself. He remembered the intense kiss they shared.  
" His lips were so luscious and juicy. I think I'm addicted to them. But-"  
He gained his more serious attitude again.  
"Even though I quite enjoyed the kiss, *quite enjoyed*, I still think we  
need to take it slow."  
He rehearsed to tell Hiei. To keep his mind from wandering back to the  
koorime, he picked up the book and continued to read. Meanwhile, while Hiei  
was searching for shelter, he was thinking about his beautiful kitsune.  
" Did he really kiss me?! Did he honestly say he loved me? I never would've  
thought he'd say yes so soon, but do I love him? I mean, well. is it just  
lust? I do know one thing. I am truly truly lucky to have found him. He is  
very rare and beautiful ( Mito: Bear with me.I know Hiei says that a lot..  
but mostly Rae's making him. I'm the one having to write these into the  
computer, so forgive me if I err). But the question is.Should I keep him?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Owari~~~~~~~~~~~~  
( Yay! Cliffie!! ( Take that Mito!) 


	7. Chapter 7: Youko Sluts Love Eyes

(Gee, thanks. Anyways, all of you out there that have been expecting rape will get it in the next chapter, or the one afterwards. I hope you like this chapter and everyone vote for Mito! Yay! BTW, Mito means 'Myth' in Espanola. But vote for me!! Oh yeaaah. and also I will be beginning each chapter with a quote from now on. Enjoy!)  
  
Quote: "When life throws you lemons (not that type, ladies), throw the lemons back at life's head yelling, "I don't want your damn lemons!" "  
  
As Kurama's mind strayed from his book yet again, he finally gave up reading and let the book slip from his hands and land on the table with a dull thump. Two red orbs appeared in his mind, identical, glowing.  
  
// Those eyes. Eyes so dark they send a chill down the spine of my soul, filled with an everlasting power of danger, but they are so damn beautiful. Like a deep ocean stream, endless to a place beyond places, they are seductive, drawing me closer and closer. They hover over me as I lie in my bed; they're in my dreams while I sleep. They follow me down the road when I walk; when my back is turned they touch me. Maybe it's me; maybe it's my mind's eye. Those haunting eyes aren't really there; it's all a figment of my imagination, yes. I'm so confused. Fiction or fact, I don't know. Dream or reality, I wish I where sure. This cruel uncertainty is far more than I can take.//  
  
Kurama shuddered. Those eyes had entranced his soul and he wanted to run away, but just couldn't. Those eyes had branded him, and those lips.those lips. Unconsciously, he started to drool. After a few minutes he brought himself back to reality after blinking a few times. He looked up at the skylight and watched as a large raindrop splattered on it. Hiei, meanwhile, had found a large iron room in a place called Ft. Desoto. Slumping against the wall and resting to the side against a cannon, he looked around. It was empty enough, but he could smell death lingering everywhere. It wasn't too pleasant of a place, but it would have to do. He lifted the poke ball up to his face and looked it over solemnly, then set it on the ground, withdrawing his hand and fell into thought. // He's a youko.he's had a thousand plus lovers, so why am I keeping him captive? He deserves to be free!// He lifted the ball and threw it harshly outside. It slammed into a tree and Kurama was freed-----right into the mud. He shot one glance at Hiei's angered expression and burst into tears, arms wrapped around himself, shuddering in the cold rain. Hiei's expression never did falter; he merely waved a hand in a gesture to leave. Kurama blinked through teary eyes and tried standing, but slipped and landed back in the mud and stayed still this time, sobbing. Hiei began to soften, but then glared again. "You Youko slut! You are freed, now go." Kurama shook his head no and tried crawling towards Hiei, but his eyes caught the faintest flicker of darkness, then Hiei was gone. Kurama sobbed for hours afterward until the rain stopped. Emerging from the large room later that night, he saw a beach with a showering area yards off. He slipped down there quietly, then grew the few bushes around him into dense overgrowth and stripped. After he finished, and his clothes where rinsed out, it was almost morning. Searching around, he found a towel and laid it down on the sand, then laid down himself, already baking. Hiei stopped by to see his sister, seeking her advice, but instead of finding her, he spotted Genkai. She sensed bad karma following him and barred the doors before he arrived. Sitting, melancholy about what he did on her steps, he began to cry. Each 'clank clank' gave away his predicament to the old woman inside. She watches, silent, as the demon's body racked with sobs. //Pure sadness. Regret.poor thing// -Owari- (Whatcha think? Longer and more descriptive than Rae Rae. And hopefully I'm your favorite author. As such, here's a piece of chocolate for everyone. *Throws chocolates* Gotta go! *Hugs person in Nevada and leaves*) (Oh yeah... have fun with the cliffhanger Rae) 


End file.
